tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle Tunney
This roleplay character belongs to Aine and can be found here. Giselle Tunney '''(b. November 1977) was an Irish, quarter-Harpy witch daughter of Thalia Tunney née Cohn and her wife, Siobhan Tunney. She started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989, and was sorted into Slytherin House. Despite having a weak connection to the magic that connects all wizards and witches, Giselle was well liked by teachers and students during her time at Hogwarts. In her sixth year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament was held at the school, something she chose to not actively take part in, knowing the stress may cause her to make a spectable of herself. Cedric's death affected Giselle quite a bit; her ambitions of becoming an author changed to becoming a Healer and she joined Dumbledore's Army the next year. After graduation, she started her training program at St. Mungo's under the tutelage of Miriam Strout, something that lead to her experiencing the consequences of the war on those who weren't even fighting it. Biography Family History Harpies that have not joined human civilisation prefer to nest together in small families or clans, where they can pool their resources for more effective hunting and raiding, and it is very rare for a harpy to become a city dweller. The majority of harpies that live amongst muggles and wizards only do so because of some incident that drove them away from their natural environment. Some harpies are taken away from their mothers when they are only babies by those who believe to be saving them from a horrendous life. Leaders can be driven out by rivals. Others sustain an injury, usually a broken wing, which makes it harder for them to survive amongst a clan as normal. In more recent years there has been a rise in harpies who have left of their own volition, as they wish to live a human life. However this was not the case for Giselle's grandmother who was stolen from her clan when she was young by a wizard, who ran a muggle zoo and often used magical creatures as attractions to draw people to his show. Every harpy was hand-reared by him and introduced to each other at a young age in order for them to bond as clans do in natural settings, even though they came from a variety of backgrounds. Through magic the enclosures were as large as any of the creatures needed, but it still wasn't the life they were meant for and eventually, they planned an escape. Afterwards, they went their separate ways, each desperate to find the clans they had been taken from, but knowing they would always have family in each other. Giselle's grandmother, Aisling, eventually found her clan but not before she found Theodore and fell in love, causing a different struggle to begin in her life; to pick between the family she had always missed and the family she wanted to start. In the end, she managed to find a compromise, her clan desperate to make anything work in order to keep the member they had lost for so long. With her new life in play, Aisling enjoyed learning about the parts of the world she had been missing out on and reconnecting with the people she'd only known from blurry memories. She eventually began attending the Open University to study Art History while Theodore supported her through his job at the Irish Ministry of Magic. In 1949, Aisling gave birth to their first and only child doing all she could in the beginning to make sure that Siobhan was as involved with her harpy heritage as she was the wizarding world. Due to her prominent harpy features Aisling and Theodore were unsure whether their daughter would receive a Hogwarts acceptance letter despite the many magical abilities she had displayed from an early age but the headmaster at the time, Albus Dumbledore, arranged it so that as long as she kept her appearance glamoured for the time she was at Hogwarts Siobhan was free to attend. She attended from 1960-1972 and was sorted into Hufflepuff upon arrival, and true to her word remained glamoured as long as she was on Hogwarts ground but it didn't stop her from leaving through the forbidden forest and going for flights in the evening. During her time there she excelled at Charms and Herbology, bonding especially with her Herbology professor. After her graduation Siobhan spent a year with her mother's clan desperate to learn more about where she came from then slowly began to integrate herself in both the muggle and wizarding world, attempting to start up her own business. Two years later she met Thalia, a muggle raised in Greece, who moved to England to attend University as a medical student. During her time at University Thalia became involved with a small activist group that ran as a university society. The pair met at a protest concerning government legislation over work in the rainforest when the two ended up making a break for it as the protest turned violent. Siobhan's line of plant-based magical beauty products eventually hit it big, becoming one of the major competitors in both the wizarding and muggle world. She also lobbies for laws and legislations surrounding climate change in both the muggle and wizarding world, using her platform as a business woman to keep the public informed. Early Life A couple of months into their marriage Siobhan and Thalia decided to try for a baby despite the warnings about the effects of watering down harpy blood. They were able to have a biological child and the pair wanted nothing more, however, it was a difficult pregnancy, Thalia was admitted to hospital multiple times and they eventually came to the conclusion that Giselle would be their only natural child. Similar to Thalia's pregnancy, Giselle's early years were difficult she often transformed into her harpy form causing her parents to spend nights up with her doing their best to sooth her pain. They eventually had to stop taking her to a muggle paediatrician instead keeping to wizarding healers, the lies about marks and scars on her back causing Giselle's doctor to grow suspicious. When Giselle was six Siobhan's business started to demand more from her meaning she was no longer able to home school Giselle like most wizarding parents did so Giselle began to attend muggle primary school because of this she also began to take anger management classes to stop herself transforming in front of muggles. Despite which she obviously had a couple of close calls or days where she would not be allowed to go into school. Hogwarts Years The arrival of her Hogwarts acceptance letter was a relief for Giselle, who was growing tired of hiding her true nature from those around her, and for her parents, who noticed she hadn't shown many signs of magical abilities and were worried she may not have any. On the Hogwarts Express, she stuck to herself until she was approached by a scared muggle born girl who hadn't found anyone to talk to yet. Giselle found herself enjoying the conversation until Annabeth started talking about mishaps that had been caused by her magic coming through, at which point she became withdrawn having none of her own to share. However her mood wasn't ruined forever, as soon as she caught sight of the castle over the lake she couldn't quell the excitement growing within her and it only got worse as she entered the Great Hall, eager to discover where she would be spending the next seven years of her life. Unfortunately she couldn't help but be disappointed when she was sorted into Slytherin, having hoped to be part of Siobhan's old house, Hufflepuff, but she eventually accepted that Slytherin was where she was meant to be. Although she no longer had to keep her Harpy nature a secret, since her mother was a prominent figure in wizarding society who had done many features on her family history, Giselle chose to never be the one to bring it up first, especially amongst her own house, never sure what someone's opinion would be. However, things rarely go to plan and soon Giselle ended up revealing her abilities when she found herself at the end of one of Snape's tirades after she ruined her first attempt at a Wiggenweld Potion. The next couple of days were spent alone as the rest of her year avoided the freak who grew wings, and she avoided the people with questions she didn't want to answer. After the death of Thalia's brother and his wife, she became the guardian of their daughter, Renee. To help her cousin deal with the changes and the grief, Giselle spent a month at home, keeping up with her work and assignments by mail. Eventually Renee, was let in on the family secret but remained under the belief that Giselle attended a muggle boarding school until Thalia and Siobhan believed she was ready. In her sixth year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament was held at the school, something she chose to not actively take part in, knowing the stress may cause her to make a spectacle of herself. Instead she took steps to integrate herself amongst the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, making a large number of friends with whom she attended the Yule Ball as a group. Cedric's death affected Giselle quite a bit and her ambitions of becoming an author changed to becoming a Healer. With her new ambition Giselle realised she would have to take several steps to improve her grades, so at the start of the next academic year organised multiple meetings with her Professors about study methods and which students in her year could be a potential tutor. Unfortunately a wrench was thrown into her plans, in the form of Dolores Umbridge, with her approach to Defence Against the Dark Arts Giselle was worried that she wouldn't meet the requirements for the St Mungo's training program, so when she heard whispers about a meeting in the Hog's Head to form a secret teaching organisation she decided to investigate. Once she realised she was the only Slytherin at the meeting Giselle kept to herself and didn't speak, though she could see some of the other members eying her suspiciously. Despite this she signed the parchment with everyone else aware this was likely her only chance to keep her Defence Against the Dark Arts grade up. She was thrilled by the number and variety of spells they learnt during meetings, even though she quickly grew frustrated with the ones she could not cast. When the D.A. practised casting the highly advanced Patronus Charm, Giselle was able to produce a fully corporeal Patronus, due to the confusion of most as struggled with many more simple spells. Although she was pleased that she could successfully perform a spell that a lot of adults struggled with it took Giselle some time to accept the form her Patronus took, wishing it was anything other than a bird. Shortly before Easter, one D.A. member, Marietta Edgecombe, betrayed the group to Umbridge, which ended with the original parchment being found and the Inquisitorial Squad spreading that Giselle had sided with Dumbledore rather Umbridge. healer training After she graduated from Hogwarts, Giselle was accepted onto the St Mungo's training program, Thalia was pleased she was following in her medical footsteps but wished she would become a muggle doctor rather than healer, although she was aware it would be difficult without any muggle school records. During her first year at St Mungo's, Giselle struggled to find her footing, leaning on her assigned mentor, Miriam Strout, quite a bit until she managed to become comfortable with all the different processes. During this time she found the most difficult thing to be the politics and drama that surrounded her colleagues, especially the relationship between her friends Louis Chalke and Carla Renner. Her opinion on what was most difficult changed as the Second Wizarding War came into full swing. Physical Appearance Giselle has a pale complexion, light-brown eyes and medium length blonde hair, which is naturally curly taking away from its actual length. When she was younger she used her hair to cover her ears as they are slightly pointed and webbed, but the older she got and the most comfortable she became with her harpy side she put her hair up more. She has a slim, yet due to her extra curricular activities, toned and athletic figure. She is taller than the average harpy, standing at 5'7", but still has an extremely low weight due to hollow bones. She likes to dress very femme, preferring floral patterns. However she dislikes high heels finding them uncomfortable so wears sneakers and combat boots more often than not. The only time she has worn high heels was at the Yule Ball in her sixth year. Personality Magical Abilities and Skills Due to her grandfather’s family, Giselle has an affinity for magic and it’s enough for her to get a place at Hogwarts but not enough for her to be overly talented. When she first joined Hogwarts, she struggled with most of her classes, proving herself to be better at the theoretical subjects than the practical ones. * '''Herbology: Giselle's harpy physiology drew her to nature and gave her an inherent understanding that her classmates lacked, it was one of the few classes that she progressed in faster than the rest of the year. She later scored an "Outstanding" on her N.E.W.T. exam, and her extracurricular research was a large part of her application to the St. Mungo's training program ** Plant Growth: An ability that harpies evolved to have as food and resources became scarce they can influence and accelerate the growth of plants, causing flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously. She does not have a large amount of control over this power, mostly because she does not practice as much as a harpy raised within a clan would, instead if she is overwhelmed by a positive emotion sometimes plants will bloom as she walks or grow on her. * Allure: Unlike a veela, Giselle does not have a glow to her nor is she considered to be more attractive than other humans but people tend to feel protective of her or connected to her with very limited interaction. Her voice is also naturally captivating and persuasive, making it easy for her to command the attention of a room. She can lessen or increase this power but is never able to fully turn it off. * Age Deceleration: A harpy’s cells age at a fifth the rate humans, they have an average life expectancy of 390, placing puberty between the age of 50 and 85, but because Giselle is only ¼ harpy is only expected to live until 172, 34 years more than the average wizard lifespan. * Harpy Form: A harpy’s avian characteristics tend to reflect the climate of their region, harpies from the Moycullen bogs tend to have wings similar to that of a mute swan or whooping crane. Giselle does not have these features permanently but when overly angry, stressed or sad wings erupts from her back, her nails turn to claws and her teeth sharpen (its a painful process which is why harpies tend to discourage relationships with other species). * Empathy: Harpies are a very empathetic species and can understand those around them very well, which is advantageous for a harpy remaining with their clan but also helps those who have chosen to live amongst muggles and wizards as they are able to know which harpy tendencies they must suppress in order to achieve the level of acceptance by society that they desire. Additionally, they are able to understand the power dynamics of a group they found themselves and seamlessly insinuate themselves into the group. This allows harpies to be ruthless and successful in business. * Storm Manipulation: Harpies have their own type of magic, which does not require a wand, that allows them to generate large gusts of wind or flow of gases. This ability led to them being considered personifications of the destructive nature of wind and punishers of the mortals that angered the gods during the time of Ancient Greece. Giselle does have this ability but not to the same extent as her full Harpy relatives. * Agility: Giselle's hollow bones lent to her agility and speed during Quidditch, it also made her adept at dodging jinxes and curses during duels. Relationships Family Red Park Reserve Harpies The group of harpies who Giselle's grandmother grew up with, Aisling eventually managed to reconnect with them after they separated to find their biological family and they became unofficial Aunties for both Siobhan and Giselle. This group includes Misha, not the brightest of the group but he is definitley the strongest, Linnea, a curious harpy who's food motivated and wanted to leave the zoo the least, and Agnes, smarter than she looks but stubborn and greedy. Thalia Tunney A muggle raised in Greece, Thalia moved to England to attend University as a medical student. During this time she became involved with a small activist group that ran as a university society. She met Siobhan at a protest concerning government legislation over work in the rain forrest, when the two ended up making a break for it as the protest turned violent. They dated for five years before getting married and had Siobhan a year later, Thalia found out about the wizarding world very quickly into the relationship as Siobhan’s glamour only hides her wings visually not physically. Siobhan Tunney Independently made a fortune through her own line of plant based magical beauty products. She lobbies for laws and legislations surrounding climate change in both the muggle and wizarding world, she uses her platform as a business woman to keep the public informed. She met Thalia during a protest at the University she was attending, but when she first made a move Siobhan turned her down unaware that she was immune to the effects of her voice. Renee Cohn Despite the many things that should make them clash Giselle and Renee have always been undeniably close and had each other's back no matter the situation. Renee had to be introduced to the wizarding world after the death of her parents and it quickly became something that fascinated her. Although she accepted that she would never be able to attend Hogwarts she kept all of Giselle’s old books in order to understand her cousin’s world better. Wand Wood Wand-quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wandlore, the general populace has the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. Traditionally, redwood trees symbolise balance; valour; eternity and enlightenment. Core Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die’ and need replacing.